Brawl For It All
History The Brawl For It All match is a professional wrestling match that takes place at Cross Roads, a professional wrestling pay-per-view event, produced by the Universal Wrestling Federation early in the year, generally at March of each year. The very first Brawl For It All match took place on the 1st of March, 2009 at One Way Road, which was later renamed Cross Roads after various complications in regards to copyright lawsuits over the One Way Road name. The first wrestler to win the Brawl For It All match was Shawn Kennedy who entered number fifteen, the very last entry. The Brawl For It All match has continued on from One Way Road and is now the centrefold match of the Cross Roads pay-per-view each year, guaranteeing the winner of the match a title shot for the World Championship at The Ultimate Showdown, UWF's biggest event of the year. 'Match' The match is based on the traditional Royal Rumble Match in which fifteen competitors, aiming at eliminating both competitors by tossing them over the top rope, with both feet touching the floor. The winner of the match is the last man standing after all other competitors have been eliminated. The Brawl For It All match, much like the Royal Rumble match, has participants assigned entry numbers for the match, with each participant entering the match after a five minute period with two participants starting the match off as entry number one and entry number two. What differs the Brawl For It All match from the Royal Rumble match is that the hardcore style of wrestling is welcomed. In both matches there is no stipulations or rules other than that elimination must occur by a participant being placed over the top rope and both feet touching the floor. However in the Brawl For It All match it is encouraged that participants take absolutely any measure to win the match and most of the time, participants do just that. It is not uncommon to see weapons in the Brawl For It All match. If any other part of the body touches the floor they are also eliminated. If landing feet first though both feet must touch the floor for an elimination to be valid. A wrestler who exits the ring without going over the top rope is not eliminated from the contest. Due to there being no rules an elimination can also occur if brought about by an external force (such as a non-participant or a previously eliminated participant). The reward for the Brawl For It All match winner is a guaranteed World Championship title shot at UWF's biggest stage of them all, The Ultimate Showdown. However, the main event may not always be as simple as a one on one match-up, various other variables may come into play depending on current storylines and stipulations in matches and such. For example, if the winner of the Stairway To Heaven briefcase from the previous year still has the briefcase they still have up to The Ultimate Showdown to cash in their briefcase, meaning they may very well insert themselves into the championship picture at The Ultimate Showdown alongside the winner of the Brawl For It All match. The Brawl For It All winner may also put his championship opportunity on the line in a match, if they choose. The Brawl For It All match is not gender specific, both male and female participants are welcome. In the 2009 Brawl For It All match Alisse was one of the fifteen competitors. Her appearance in the match did not last long however as she was quickly dumped over the top rope by Sean Mendez. 'Event' The Brawl For It All match is an exclusive match for the Cross Roads pay-per-view event (previously known as One Way Road), the event also consist of various other matches depending on certain storylines, usually championship matches of some sorts. The Brawl For It All match was first televised on March 1st, 2009 at the One Way Road event. Usually, the Cross Roads card has very few matches due to the length of the Brawl For It All match. The Brawl For It All match runs for about an hour in length, leaving only two hours for the rest of the event. In the 2010 Brawl For It All match the match consisted of wrestlers from both the Underground and development brand, Showcase rosters. Jamie O'Hara, at the time a development wrestler from the Showcase brand, managed to win the match and went on to The Ultimate Showdown to win the World Championship, defeating the current champion, CF Schulze. Dates, venues, & winners Brawl For It All records Most Brawl For It All Victories Longest Time Spent in a Single Brawl For It All Shortest Time Spent in a Single Brawl For It All Most Eliminations in a Single Brawl For It All Sweetheart Entrants Total Eliminations in Cumulative Brawl For It Alls Most Brawl For It All Appearances Awards UWF Awards *Match Of The Year 2009 *Match Of The Year 2010 Category:Match Types